


丝绒玫瑰坠落薄荷旷野  04

by SquirrelDecay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelDecay/pseuds/SquirrelDecay
Summary: #ABO#现代无魔法AU





	丝绒玫瑰坠落薄荷旷野  04

越是长期使用抑制剂，情热来得就越是强烈。那时奈杰尔在电话里说出这一句的时候，盖勒特对此还毫无概念。

但现在，他明白了。

面前的人呼吸急促将两片薄唇抿成细线。他们甚至都还没有真正的搞上，那人的蓝眼睛就已经一片氤氲，面色点染嫣红极容易让人联想到粉色的天鹅绒。盖勒特手臂抬起把对方拥入了怀中，阿不思的脸顺着动作埋进了青年的颈窝。他的吐息都是过热的，盖勒特心里这样自言自语，鼻尖在还沾染水气的红色发丝上擦过，那信息素散发出的引诱意味，像是仲夏夜的玫瑰羼杂暗流波动的情欲盛放。

盖勒特的手在对方的腰间隔着那层薄薄的丝绸面料搓揉，敞开的领口露出一片光洁的锁骨，他轻轻在上面落下一个如蝴蝶振翅般轻促的吻。随后食指在睡袍衣襟处一挑，丝绸被剥落掉下堆在阿不思的脚跟处。

红发青年年轻的身体拥有流畅的曲线，是青涩未经人事的，又是无暇温润的，如同于洋流波浪中诞生的阿弗洛狄忒，神明在上供世人俯首赞谓不容亵渎。 阿不思的瞳孔在月光下颤抖不已，任由盖勒特的指尖在自己发烫的皮肤上游走， 像是默许了一般，他的放任将自己的渴求暴露得一览无遗。

红发的人被吻住，赤裸的他慌乱地揽住对方的脖颈。彼此的嘴唇火热地纠缠在一起，舌尖探索的逐渐深入，薄荷的清冽灌满了鼻腔，阿不思身子颤栗了一下，在接吻的间隙轻微呻吟一声。

盖勒特把人压在落地窗上，将自己身上得体的黑色西装外套迅速脱下，把领口系紧的领带拉扯下扔在一边。他们的唇瓣再次贴合在一起，舌尖是彼此信息素以及浅淡的香槟味。

他要把梦里自己在对方身上做过的每一件事都重现一遍。盖勒特按着阿不思的肩让他跪到地毯上，一只手指腹在那光滑如绸缎的脸侧肌肤上摩挲。他解开自己的腰带，用已经微微挺立的性器代替手指，贴上对方的脸侧，顶端缓缓流转到殷红的嘴唇边。

阿不思的蓝眼睛抬起逆着月光望向站着的人，他心领神会，将微启的双唇张开，粉红色的舌尖探出来抵上顶端滑过上面的沟壑。盖勒特低叹一声，不敢相信面前的人竟然没有半分犹豫的正在用生涩的技术舔舐和吞吐他的性器。于是他硬得很快，手指握住那人的下巴迫使对方把嘴张得更开，把坚硬送得更深直触咽喉引起一阵激烈的反应。 

这时阿不思剧烈地干呕了一下，却因为被揪住下巴无处可躲。那双蓝眼睛里波澜起伏的，嘴唇在和硬物的摩擦下涨红，湿润的舌头几乎是难以自控地紧紧贴上对方每一次抽出又送进的东西上。

直到盖勒特觉得足够了，他把自己的硬物彻底从对方高热的口腔里抽离，带出的几丝晶莹滴落挂在阿不思的嘴角边和下巴上。随即跪着的人又被拽了起来， 翻了个面压在落地窗上。盖勒特的手指在阿不思的大腿内侧一路滑到腿根，那一片已经被发情的omega不断分泌出的体液沾湿。指尖继续探向后穴，那里不需要过多的扩张就能纳入探进来的手指。阿不思一只手臂贴在窗上支撑住，后穴里的手指把自己搅得浑身酥麻又总是差了那么一点意思，他垂着头咬紧了下唇。

“拜托你，进来，就现在。” 红发的人再也没有过多的推拒，难耐到说话时声音宛如一根即将崩断的琴弦。

青涩的omega身体散发的每一缕香气和每一分热力都是纯粹的，他本该在新婚的那晚献给尊贵的伯爵，却在这之前被其他人抢先开了苞。而盖勒特想到那个人是自己时，他的征服欲已经满足了一半。剩下的，便只是握住这件珍宝在无暇的躯体中开疆辟土。

盖勒特哼了一声，把勃发的坚挺抵在湿漉漉的穴口然后往里一送。内里突然被填满的酸胀夹杂几分疼痛让阿不思呜咽一声，同时又得到了巨大的满足。身后的人已经开始大开大合地操弄，红发青年的额头抵上面前的玻璃，呼出的热气附在窗户上。

窗外正对着庄园通敞的花园，出于羞怯心阿不思的后穴正一下又一下地收缩把盖勒特绞得紧，后者也被带动变得喘息浓重，他俯下身用舌头在阿不思的耳廓上舔舐，又时不时用牙齿撕咬通红的耳垂。omega的嗓子里泄出断断续续的甜腻呻吟，诱导Alpha更深入的探寻。

与此同时，比起把人狠狠的按在玻璃上操弄，盖勒特更想亲眼看看平时冷淡推拒他的人是怎么一点又一点步入疯狂的。于是他停下来，把阿不思转了过来， 将那双白皙的双腿打开，手指撑开滑腻的后穴再次长驱直入。

阿不思的一只腿紧紧挂在对方的腰侧，在激烈的抽插中上下颠簸，吐出的呻吟一声比一声拔得更高。他用水汪汪的眼睛注视盖勒特，两个人的鼻尖挨在一起，薄荷和玫瑰的味道已经搅成一片，金色和红色的发丝都被汗水打湿。

埋在体内的性器坚硬的顶端突然顶上了某个隐匿的开口，阿不思闷哼一声腰一酥整个人瘫软在对方怀里。盖勒特知道，那是成熟omega的内腔口，一片从未有人抵达过的纯净土壤，正等待自己的进入。他把阿不思的另一条腿也抬起来环在自己的腰上，突然失去支撑omega慌张地一把搂住他的脖子，后背贴在窗户上随着起伏的动作磨蹭。

重力让体内的粗大物体进得更深，阿不思面红耳赤地扬起头双唇翕动，像一条离水缺氧的鱼。他气喘吁吁，忍不住收紧甬道，被顶得半开的内腔溢出一汪丰盈的汁水。

盖勒特知道对方快要到顶了，他把怀里有些神似涣散的人放到床上，抓住对方的脚腕搭在自己的肩上，胯部愈发用力地顶送撞进了腔内。阿不思再也忍耐不住地叫喊出声，反手在床单上胡乱抓挠一通。高热紧致的内壁吸得盖勒特忍不住就要泄出来了，他把对方的腿折起来，最后大力抽送几轮。

在彼此攀上顶峰时，Alpha将自己的白浊送进了那片热土，然后他俯下身，撩起omega颈部贴合在肌肤上汗湿的发丝，用牙齿在红肿的腺体上刮蹭，正准备咬下去，迷离中的阿不思勉强找回一丝理智，慌忙地扭动身体。

“不…我们不能这样…” 他的嗓音干涩沙哑，“你不能标记我…” 阿不思双手抵住盖勒特的肩，一直盈在眼眶里的泪水从眼角滑落。“没什么可担心的。” 金头发的人坚持道，他再次低身却又被强硬地推开。

“求你了…盖勒特…” 阿不思声音微弱，讨好地亲了亲Alpha的脸，“我明白，但我们不能…对不起…” 

盖勒特注视对方良久，直到身上的余热都已经散尽，他从对方身体里退出来。 “你没必要道歉。” 他的语气意外的平淡。

那一晚他们躺在床上，单薄的被子下将彼此拥入怀中。在清晨到来的时候，他们又做了一次，在奶白的光线下。阿不思没有完全清醒，还陷在一个冗长反复的梦之中。他感到有人掰开了自己的双腿，于是他迷迷糊糊间哼哼了一声。任由对方在自己的身上进行一系列的侵略行为。

直到性爱交合的刺激感再次击打在还没能恢复的敏感神经上，他小声呻吟了几下，在一片朦胧间睁开双眼，金发人的脸逆着晨光出现在视野里。下一秒阿不思没有过多的犹豫抬起胳膊搂住盖勒特，双腿紧紧缠绕上对方的腰肢，在柔软的床铺里起伏的时候用指甲在Alpha的背部留下一道又一道的抓痕。

结束的时候，他们交换了一个细腻又绵长的吻。

温存之余，他们的目光还没能将对方面容的细节一一描摹过，门口三下敲门声突兀地响起，阿不思猛地绷直了后背。

“早上好，邓布利多先生。早餐已经准备好了，伯爵在等您。” 管家的声音隔着门闷闷地传进来，“我将您吩咐的衣服熨好了，给您送进来。” 语毕门把手已经喀啦转动起来。

“放在门边就好。” 阿不思立起身来匆忙回应，门口的声响间断之后，他松了一口气。

“好的，先生，给您放在门口了。” 过了一会儿，管家的声音再次从门后传来。 外面窸窸窣窣了一阵，听见脚步声渐渐走远，阿不思才翻身下了床捞起地毯上的睡袍套在身上。他站在绚烂的晨曦中回过头来端量了一下床上的人。

“我想你该走了。” 

 

TBC.


End file.
